Batman: Dead Man's Land
by TheTalonFromUpNorth
Summary: ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU: After Mr. Freeze used a cure to save his wife, it ended up going wrong and turned her into a monster of the dead, now she ended infecting half of the population of Gotham City, and it's up to Batman to find a cure, will he succeed in finding one? or will he have to evacuate Gotham? who is the cure to the apocalypse? the answer will surprise who! Rated M


**Batman: Dead Man's Land**

* * *

 **WARNING: This story may not end up getting continued, if anyone wants me to continue it then please comment or review the story and ask for it to be updated more, Batman is owned by Bob Kane and DC Comics, that is all, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Day 0: 11:55 PM, 5 minutes until the outbreak begins.

This night is a cold night for Gotham City, especially this particular night, it's snowing outside the night of December 31st, New Year's Eve, and the 10 year anniversary of the marriage of Victor & Nora Fries.

It has been 8 years since the cryogenicist frozen his beloved wife so he could find her a cure for her McGregor's disease, and became the cold man known now as Mr. Freeze, after years and years however of trying to find a cure, he's finally found one, and he's now inside of his lab at Old Gotham's abandoned GCPD building about to use it on his love, to finally awake her from her slumber.

"At last my beloved wife, I will finally save you, after years of being without you I can finally touch you, hold you...love you." As Freeze spoke the last sentence his voice cracked, a single tear drop sliding down his face.

Victor walked over to Nora's cryochamber with the cure in hand, and took one last look at Nora before planting the syringe into her bloodstream tube and watched as it synced in with her DNA...and then everything went wrong.

As soon as the cure mended with Nora's blood alarms started ringing and red lights started flashing on monitors, Victor stared with wide eyes at Nora, wondering what went wrong. "No, no! this is right, this shouldn't be happening!" But before Victor could think about what to do next, the cryo tanks that were keeping Nora alive were about to explode, as Freeze went to his wife to free her from the cryochamber, she started moving inside the tank hysterically banging on the glass.

That was the last thing that he saw before the tanks exploded seconds after seeing his beloved wife in such a terrifying way, and then just like that, the abandoned police department explodes...

* * *

Freeze wakes up, his containment suit is damaged, and he has been buried under some rubble, he looks at his surroundings, and sees that Nora's cryochamber has been shattered, it looked like there was frozen broken bits of skin stuck on broken glass.

"Nora...where are you? NORA!" Freeze yelled weakly, hoping if his wife was alive, she could hear him.

Suddenly out of the corner of Victor's eye, he saw a woman with blonde hair walking aimlessly, about to leave the building through a large hole where a wall used to be.

"Nora! is that you?" As Victor called out to her, she watched as she turned around to go through the wall, as Victor saw what has become of his beautiful Nora, from a beautiful woman, to a dead looking rotten creature, with parts of the skin on her face to have looked like have frozen off of her, she did not look alive, the woman that was once Nora Fries was dead, and was now replaced with a mindless undead creature, with the craving for one thing and one thing alone...meat.

"Nora!...my god what happened to you?! what have I done!' Freeze asked himself, crying out to his wife, as he saw her exit from the building, out into the cold night of Gotham City.

Last year ended with the death of Nora Fries...and this year, will begin with the end of Gotham, the world, and Batman.

* * *

 **So ya everyone! that was my first chapter of what will hopefully end up being a continuing story! I've enjoyed writing this so far so I hopefully will continue it, if you guys review it and say that you liked my story and want to see more of it, then I'll be definitely be giving you guys more!**

 **Before I go I'm just gonna be leaving this hear at the end, a little fatality list guys of who has died so far, and this list will be seen at the end of every singe chapter so you know who's died.**

 **So ya guys! review, hope you liked the prologue, and I'll hopefully see you all next time, BYE!**

 **Deaths:**

 ***Nora Fries (The first undead, and the one that started the outbreak) (Batman: Dead Man's Land Prologue)**


End file.
